


I’m here for you

by berrynelle



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynelle/pseuds/berrynelle
Summary: Plot: You just heard the saddest news of your life as an overseas worker and you tried to hide it from Tom but eventually, he found out and comforted you. (oneshot)
Kudos: 1





	I’m here for you

**Author's Note:**

> One of the one-shots I've posted on Tumblr. I seem to not have moved on yet from my mom’s passing just this March and used this as inspiration for this story. Sorry in advance if this should not be a good one. just wanted to write this one out. any feedback or suggestions are welcome! thank you in advance!

“Mom’s gone.” You heard your sister saying on the other line. You heard it clearly, but for some reason, you did not want to process the information that was just said to you.

“Y/N? Are you still there?” your sister called.

“Yes! I- I’m still here. I just- I thought that she’ll still have more time. I’m sorry, I can’t be there right now. I just renewed my contract and all, and you know how it goes-“

“You don’t have to worry about us Y/N. I’m much more worried about you as you’re alone right now. We understand about your career. You know how mom and dad supported us in every aspect of our lives. Now they’re both gone, this will be a hard start moving forward. But I know in time we will be okay.” Your sister cut you off, you can hear her worried tone on the other line.

Tears did not form soon enough while you were speaking with your sister. She told you that they will be busy for the next few hours for your mom’s funeral. Her wake may just take three or five days as your sister still need to work on some important documents.

Your sister already hung up and you were still holding the phone by your ear. You were only brought back to your senses when your set alarm went off. Meaning you had to go back to work. Meaning you had to pretend you were okay for the second half of the day. Hopefully, it will be a shorter shooting day for Tom.

You have just renewed your contract to be his personal assistant last month and as far as you know you can’t fly back home for the next six months no matter the circumstance.

You had been Tom’s assistant for almost 3 years now. You started working for Tom when your father just passed away. During your father’s wake, you got the news that you were accepted in being his assistant and immediately flew to the states without having much time to mourn over your father’s passing.

Tom did not know much about your family except that you’re the youngest of your siblings and that you had the job in your time of mourning, and he helped you a lot to move on from that phase. For some reason, you never had the chance to have those heart to heart talks with him, but you were there for him when he needed someone to confide in.

You went back to the trailer and Tom was outside, somehow his eyebrows were crossed. It seems that Tom is not in his best mood again. Which rarely happens though. But it had to be now.

When you approached him though, he seems to have noticed you (or a presence) as you felt he was angry and said something in a not so calm manner, “Please, stop bothering us, you did not have to go that far, she-“ he cut off his statement when he noticed it was you.

“Oh Y/N I’m sorry I thought it was the paparazzi. I found one earlier and asked nicely twice to refrain from following me around and from spreading false information.” He apologized and noticed tears forming in your eyes.

But you wiped it quickly and advised that you just woke up from an hour nap and you were not feeling that good.

He seems to have believed it and told you that he’ll be going back to set and advised you to not wait for him and permitted you to leave early.

While waiting for Tom in the trailer, you called your best friend, Riko, to tell her the news. She was like family as you’ve been friends since grade school and she’s quite close to your family as well. She migrated to the US when you were in college. But she was in New Jersey, you were in Georgia right now.

Tom had no more scenes after lunch and just made up an excuse for you to leave earlier, but you knew she’d stay a bit longer in the trailer before going home. You knew that she doesn’t have anyone with her at her apartment and that she just gets bored at home.

You made her believe that you bought what she said earlier but you knew something was off earlier.

You bought her favorite comfort food, Ramen, and you also got gyoza for her. You will make tea in the trailer which goes well with the dish. You learned to love this dish because of her. You learned to eat new food and learn new things from her.

As time went by, she became a lot more special to you and it was something everyone can see, but she seems oblivious that she can’t seem to notice which you find amusing.

As you were to open the door of your trailer, you heard her, “Riko, Mom’s gone.” Then you heard her crying her eyes out, before continuing, “I don’t know what to do, I can’t even be there with my family. I know this is bound to happen, but I’m not prepared for it to happen now.” She continued crying. And said goodbye to her best friend on the phone.

You went inside soon after hearing that and put down the food you are carrying to go ahead and embrace her tightly.

“Oh Y/N, I’m so sorry for your loss. It must be hard for you, especially that you’re away. I can help make arrangements for you to come home for at least a month so that you can mourn and be with your family.” You told her as you were hugging her and rubbing her back as well.

You were only able to bawl your eyes out to Tom. You’ve fallen in love with this guy, but he seems oblivious of your feelings. Someone even told you that he’s head over heels for you but you find it hard to believe as he seems so kind to everyone he interacts with.

“Thank you, Tom, they do understand that I can’t go home now. It’s just going to be hard moving forward.”

“It’s okay really. I can help you with anything you need right now. But for now, you need to eat at least. I bought Ramen and gyoza. I know it’s your go-to when you’re feeling down. I can make tea for us as well.” Tom went ahead to prepare the food for you.

“Why would you do as much as finding a way for me to go home? Are you no longer happy working with me?” you asked him.

“No Y/N! I love working with you! As a matter of fact, I love you, so much, I’d do anything to help you in times that you’re down like now, and anything to make you happy as well.”

“Well, I love you too, Tom, and I love working with you.” You answered back. You always say that you love each other that it no longer surprised you.

“No Y/N, I “love” you. I mean it. I’m happy when I’m with you, and I feel content even if I’m doing nothing with you. I know it’s wrong timing to really confess how I feel and all, but I want you to know that I’m sincere with my feelings for you and I am deeply, madly in love with you. And it sometimes frustrates me that you seem to not notice.” He told you, emphasizing the word love, and stared deeply into your eyes, making you blush at the confession.

“D-do you mean it? I mean, I’m surprised by the sudden confession, but I also do mean that I love you too. I’m not sure how it happened or how it began, I just, I knew one day that I am.” You confessed back at him which made him smile.

“We have each other now, that’s what matters. But I’ll still make sure to make arrangements for you to go home. The crew will understand. I wouldn’t want to take away this time from you from your family. When you get back, then we can talk about us moving forward. But please do know that you already have my heart Y/N and I don’t intend on walking away from how I feel for you.”

“Thank you, Tom. This means a lot to me. Everything still seems like a dream for me, a nightmare and a beautiful dream it is. But I know that everything shall pass, and I will be okay. Tomorrow has a lot at stake for us Tom and facing it with you from now on is more than enough for me. For now, shall we eat the ramen please?”

Tom chuckled and answered, “Of course, my love. Eat, we shall.”


End file.
